We Belong Together
by Degrassi-EClareLover-98
Summary: Eclare Story- How Better Off Alone Part 1 Should Have Gone
1. Chapter 1

_I Do Not Own Degrassi! My First Fan fiction Please Review And Be Kind?_

_Eli's POV_

_If You Asked Me About Clare Edwards I Wouldn't Know Where To Start. She's Beautiful, Nice, Smart, Amazing, Adorable, Kissable…._ Eli Stopped His Thoughts.. Okay Eli You Hardly Know The Girl and You Think About Kissing Her? She's Turned You Into Such A Sapp! But One Thing I Do Really Love About Her Is Her Blue Eyes When I Close My Eye I See Her Blue Ones. Suddenly I Started Hearing Mrs. Dawes Voice Come Back In Range, Realizing Was Arguing About The Grade She Got ON Her Assignment. Then The Next Thing I heard Was Mrs. Dawes, "Your English Partner Eli Will Help You With Correcting Your Writing To Maybe Get A Better Grade" I Heard The Sarcastic Pleasure In Clare's Voice "Oh Great, Elijah? Help Me." She Muttered. My Heart Dropped She Didn't Want Me As An English Partner. Seconds Later The Bell Rang I Jumped Up Happy To Leave The Class With Clare By My Side. We Sat Down At A Bench Outside And Clare Handed Me Her Paper I Started Reading and "Woahhh" Escaped My Mouth Its Horrible The Was No Point Of View That's How She Screwed Up, I Told Her The Truth She Looked Up Set. But Clare Said " What do I do know? I have to write a whole new paper before next class." I Cocked My Eyebrow At Her Excitedly As A Plan Came To My Mind.

Clare's POV

I stared at his expression knowing he had something sneaky up his sleeve I glared at him.

" Skip class to finish your work" Eli grinned at me. The next thing I realized I was actually thinking about it I came to a conclusion I answered him" Okay". He looked shocked almost impressed. I looked at him and our eyes locked he was so gorgeous his eyes his face then I snapped out if it and ran toward the doorway stopped looked back questioning him " Well are you coming or not?" I saw him grin as I ran and he chased after my I laughed. Next thing I knew we were sitting at a bench in front of the Dot. I Said" What should I write about?" Eli looked at me " What pisses you off most?" I answered sarcastically " You mean other my English partner" He answered "Ouch" I laughed I said well" my parent, they aren't getting along" I said without thinking. He said " Well write about that" "No its to personal" I answered. " You care to much about what people think" "Do not!" I answered offended. "Prove It Scream… At the top of your lungs" I did "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….?" He Said " Really" I stood Up and screamed so loud everyone walking stopped and looked at me. I Sat back down and I Said " Your Turn" "Not my style" He answered. I said ' No Fair Your Turn" He Said again " Not my style" He wouldn't budge so I playfully punched him he did the same back then we were laughing and then he was against the post holding my wrist I was shocked at how close together we were I could feel his heart beating fast his body hot mine doing the same my face was turning red but I did what every other girl would do without thing I leaned in and Eli leaned to then our lips crashed he felt so good he tasted like apples I heard him moan pleasure he licked my lip for entrance I allowed and his tongue rushed into my mouth it felt to right so good. We parted when it was absolutely necessary to breathe I stepped back nervous of his reaction he pulled me close my face getting red I looked up into his face awkwardly " We should be heading back to class" He opened the door for me and the car ride back to Degrassi was silent but pleasant.

**Bad or good please review tell me if I should continue writing or not its up to you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own Degrassi, Keep Reviewing and Stuff, I'm gonna try to write a few chapters after I get back from my cheer game J

Chapter 2

Eli's POV

On the car to Degrassi I was trying to register if that really just friken happened. I felt the passion she kissed me with… she so wants me. I grinned to myself noticing Clare was staring at me with care in her beautiful blue eyes. I realized that I was falling In love with her.. Clare Edwards? But saying that felt so right I am totally in love with her but does she feel the same way. There was no hiding the way she kissed me with love and compassion. I had to break the silence without thinking I turned on a side street right before Degrassi I looked at her and said " Clare how do you really about me because I hardly know you and I might be falling in love with you" I was shocked at the last couple words that came from my mouth but what hell, she needed to know sooner or later I just want to get things straight. Waiting she finally looked at me and said " I think I'm falling in love with you too" she blushed with a questionable look on her face. I forced her to look at me I put my hands on her face to look into her eyes I could feel how breathless she was eyes locked on each others. I kissed her softly and passionately. She looked up at me and smiled blushed and giggled like a shy little girl I smirked. Clare took my hand and intertwined it with hers. I tuned Morty back on and we drove to Degrassi we skipped 2 periods together but at least she finished her essay. I opened the door for her we walked hand in hand to class I finally asked the question I wanted to "Clare?" She looked at me with concern and love in her eyes she spoke softly " Yes Eli" I replied " Will you do me the honors…..of…being my girlfriend…?" She looked at me happily she answered " YES! Of course" She went on her tip toes and kissed me softly and walked into class. I smiled and watched her walk to her seat. She looked back and returned my smile and I grinned and walked to class.

Clare's POV

I can't believe that just happened I thought all through science I wasn't paying attention because I couldn't get the scene of us kissing out my head how it felt how it tasted his green eyes. It was perfect I was totally in love with Eli and it felt so right not even the least wrong he was my prince though not what suspected Eli and I were the new generation of a true Romeo and Juliet Love Story. I could spend the rest of my life with him. His touch never got old. He was so different from me but opposites attract and he's definitely my missing puzzle piece. He could talk me into anything I have to tell Ali what happened she's gonna want every single detail. But one thing I'm making sure of is I'm going to Eli's house today because I want to spend time with my boyfriend…. Clare Goldsworthy I like the sound of that. The bell rang suddenly I Jumped Eli was there waiting to walk me to my next class my heart skipped a beat seeing him waiting for me. I got up an walked over to him I laced my hands with his and I kissed everyone froze staring at me and Eli and loudly I said " I love you Eli" to my surprise he replied with the same volume " I love you 2 Clare". I kissed him again walked to class as every stared in awe at me and the new gothic gorgeous kid holding hands I smiled at the thought I looked at Eli he grinned at me " Saint Clare, you are now dating a goth kid how do you feel" I rolled her eyes and smiled and said " I feel like a million dollars…. I feel loved. I smiled again he kissed me with so much happiness in his eyes I thought he was gonna cry but he lifted me up and spinned me around and kissed me again before I walked into study hall. There's no doubting it I'm in love with Elijah Goldsworthy.

**Bad or good? Please Review . I can't wait till Degrassi starts again in Fall. Eli and Clare are the Most compatible and perfect Degrassi couple3**


End file.
